Humphrey and Garth's secret(the untold story)
by XxcalleberxnexonxX
Summary: Humphrey does something that he will never forgive himself for, will Kate find out and forgive him or will she be upset and shocked and leave him for good and never be his friend again? well lets find out sha'll we XD
1. Chapter 1

GARTH AND HUMPHREY"S SECRET

CHAPTER ONE

It was early in the day in the northern pack as everyone was doing their duties as the omega were tussling around.

Back at the Alpha den Humphrey's mother was washing his fur with her tongue, he didn't enjoy it one bit but he had no choice as his mother finished cleaning his fur after a few minutes Humphrey's father came in with their part of the caribou it wasn't that much but it was enough to feed them "alright lets eat " Humphrey's father said as he dropped the caribou part he dragged in.

Humphrey's mother nudged him forward with her muzzle showing that he could eat now but Humphrey just gave her a look as if he had to have permission, his mother just gave him a smile and Humphrey turn his head facing the caribou and walked over and sniffed it for a couple of seconds and walked away and laid on his pelt bed on the floor.

His mother and father frowned and his father started eat as his mother tore a piece of caribou off the carcass and walked over putting the piece on the pelt he was laying on and walked away.

Humphrey's mother Kim's P.O.V.

Me and James were done eating it kinda upset me that Humphrey wasn't eating we've tried so hard to get him to eat caribou meat but it hasn't been working, i walked over to James and nuzzled him on the cheek before i sat down next to him "Sweetie how are we gonna get Humphrey to start eating meat he's starting to worry me" i said frowning at the fact.

later that evening i told Humphrey that i'd show him around the territory since he old enough to go out now i know in our pack laws are differ n't here like the fact that pups are able to eat meat at six weeks even though in other packs they would be still suckling their mothers tits but i'm kinda okay with the fact.

Later that evening after i showed Humphrey around the territory about to head back to the den, Hollis one of the Beta's came over to me telling me to get back to the den i didn't really know what was going on, i was gonna ask so i did"what's going on?" i asked curiously "the pack is being under attack by humans their killing everyone! " he said to my surprise a human with a long metal rod with a trigger showed up behind me and Hollis loading the rod with two long small shiny smaller red rods with a silver cap on each side and pulled the lever below the front of the big long rod and pointed it at us.

I froze with shock and was about pick Humphrey up about to run when i saw Hollis get shot in the side right before he fell to the ground "run Kim run! get out of here " Hollis screamed, right then and there i grabbed Humphrey and started running out of the territory as two human followed me, i ran for along while until the humans were no longer in my sight but i had a feeling they were still tracking me down.

later i heard humans yelling from a far distance and started running again somehow i knew those were the ones chasing me, as i ran I heard a loud booming noise i didn't know what it was so i kept running. Later that evening i stopped at a tree to take a break from all the running and felt a pain in my side i looked to see what it was, i was shocked to see a medium sized hole in my side with blood coming from it.

Just then i realized that might not make it but i told myself not to think like that and concentrate on getting my poor Humphrey to safety, i walked a couple more miles until i was to tired and fell to the ground dropping my poor Humphrey in front of me as i was starting to loose consciousness.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

i fell to the ground and turned around to see my mother laying on the ground with red stuff coming out of her side i looked at my mom with worry she smiled and said "Humphrey you need to leave" she said "no mom i'm not leaving you " i said not wanting to leave "go Humphrey she said commanding me "but.." i said "go.." she said and gently nudged me to go as i started to walk away i stopped to look back but all i saw was three shadow like figures one was my mother laying on the ground and the others were two humans one with some long thing in his hands and the other one just standing there as the other pulled the gun back as a big boom came from the thing he was holding i got scared thinking they would come for me so i ran as fast as i could.

after two weeks of running i smelt rabbit around the area i found it near a tree, i always loved to know what rabbit tasted like so i chased the rabbit trying to catch it, i got a hold of the rabbit with my teeth and tried to keep it still but it got away from my hold and i was left with fur on my face along with blood so i just kept walking but then i bumped into two eastern wolves that were scouting the area.

One wolf had a dark brown fur coat with a white underbelly and the other wolf had a cream colored coat and a white underbelly i gulped knowing i was in trouble and i was thinking about running when the brown wolf spoke up "what are you doing in are territory! " the wolf snapped i swallowed again then spoke" i was just... just hunting a rabbit i was just hungry " i said with terror on my face "well that doesn't give you the right to take our prey! the other wolf snapped "well lets just teach him a lesson shall we " the brown wolf said menacingly.

They both ran after me i ran as fast as i could through the forest and kept running but one of the wolves grabbed me and threw me against a tree, i was in total shock at that moment and i was scared the cream colored wolf unsheathed one of his claws and started scraping his claw down my left eye i howled with pain as he pierced my eye and i soon realized my vision was gone.

the brown wolf broke my left hind leg and i screamed it hurt really bad but not as bad as what he did neck he grabbed me by my scruff and threw me into a bolder and i hit it so hard that on impact i went unconscious.

Hours Later in western territory

"what was that sound Kate asked curiously to her dad outside in the feeding grounds " i don't know but it sound like someone got hurt " Winston said to his daughter "who daddy? " asked Kate " i don't know but i'm gonna find out " said Winston " go find you're mother and stay with her i'll be right back " Winston said "okay" said Kate and ran off to find her mom as Kate left Winston saw hutch running towards him "what it is it hutch? " Winston asked "i heard a howl it sounded like it was coming from the woods should i check it out ? " asked Hutch 'yeah go check it out take some Alphas with you though " Winston ordered.

As Winston saw Hutch leave to go check out what the noise was coming from Winston, Winston started Walking back to the den after Hutch left after a while of walk up the slope that led to his and Eve's den he saw his two daughters playing a guessing game of sort while Eve was sitting down cleaning her fur.

"hey daddy " Lily and Kate both said "hey can you girls go play out side i need to talk to you'r mother for a sec " Winston said and the girls ran out the den entrance " hey Eve i just want to inform you i sent Hutch out to see what that noise was coming from the woods " Winston said "their not fighting with Candu and the other Alphas again are they? cause if they are i will rip their eyes out shove them down their throat and let them watch as i tare them from the inside out " Eve said.

Winston just stood their in shock from what she said " anyways.. Hutch is gonna come back when he's done and give us the news" Winston said an walked out of the den, "okay dear " Eve said as she saw him heading out.

Hutch's P.O.V

After i got some Alpha's together we headed out into the woods i heard laughing and i decided to head to were the laughing was coming from, after a short while of running we found our selves in a clearing i saw Two eastern wolves laughing as they where leaving scratch marks on a pup who seemed to be unconscious, to what i saw their was a big amount of blood on a bolder and blood on the wolves i decided it was time to settle this, me and my two alpha's jumped out into the clearing from the bushes at that moment the two eastern mutts saw me and two other alpha "what are you doing! i asked angrily "what does it matter to you! "the cream colored wolf said with a growl " what did you do to that pup? one of the Alphas in my group asked "oh this pup ? well he was hunting in our territory so we chased him off " the wolf said with a smile " that doesn't give you the right to hurt him you stupid eastern mutt! " i said with a growl already in a fighting stance "what did you just call me!" the cream colored wolf said "you heard me now get you and you're friend's eastern asses out of here! " i said with a growl the two wolves just growled and walked away angrily back to heir territory.

i walk over to the pup and checked his wounds he was hurt really bad so i grabbed him by the scruff of his fur very carefully and headed back to camp with the other two alphas at my side, i saw the the two Alphas were looking now and then at the pup with sorrow glances as we walked back to camp.

minutes later we reached camp and i saw Winston at his den outside looking down at the territory he immediately saw us and started running toward us so we stopped and waited for him to get to us.

Winston's P.O.V

I saw Hutch and his two alphas heading back and saw Hutch carrying a pup in his jaws and i immediately ran towards them as i ran towards them they stopped and waited for me to get to them, once i reached them i looked at the pup and saw he was hurt " what happened! i asked worriedly " a couple of eastern mutts attack the pup because the pup was trying to catch something to eat and chased him into out boarder and hurt him really badly " Hutch said with sorrow in his voice " bring him to the Alpha den " i commanded.

Once we got to the den i told them to set the pup on the pelt in the corner and Eve came over concerned on what was going on "oh my god what happened! " Eve said with fright as she saw the pup laying down on the pelt "Eve he got attack by some eastern wolves " i said " Hutch you and them two can go i'll inform you when Eve's done" i said and they left the den as Eve was looking over the pups cuts for quite a long time.

I left and waited out side until she was done and after a while i saw Kate and Lily coming back from playing so i walked up to her " Kate can you and Lily go play for little longer i'll call you when i'm done" i said "but..." Kate and Lily said complaining "now.." i said sternly and Kate and Lily walked off to go play awhile longer.

Eve's P.O.V

As i was looking over the pups wounds that were really bad i put some human medicine on that we found along time ago and cleaned the wound out then put some cotton on the wounds and wrapped it up in goz four times on the wounds i could wrap up and put bandages on the other wounds along with some cream that would keep it from getting infected, then wrapped his head up from the head injury.

After i was done i told Winston to get Hutch so that's what he did and after a while Hutch came in "yeah Eve what do you need? " Hutch asked "can you let the pup stay in you and you're mates den at least until he gets better? " i asked and waited for him to reply "sure Eve i'd be glade to " Hutch said with a smile on his face "good" i said with a smiles and got up and grabbed the pup by his scruff carefully as i could and carried the pup to Hutch's den.

after Eve and Hutches got to his den and walked in and Hutches mate June looked curiously at them " Hello Eve who's the little guy? " June asked as she got up and walked over to them " he's a pup me and two other Alpha fond unconscious and hurt really bad by two eastern mutts " Hutch said still upset about it "aw poor guy " June said " i told Eve that we would watch over him just until he gets better " Hutch informed his mate " i'd be glade to have this little guy around " June said nuzzling her mate.

"well i'm go get the pelt i used for the pup to sleep while i checked his wounds and wash it out and bring it over here " Eve said and headed out of June and hutches den and walked over to her den to get the pelt, after a long walk she finally reached the den and headed inside.

After she got inside she saw that no one was in there so she grabbed the pelt and washed it out and then started heading back to June and hutches den,once she got there she walked in and put the pelt on the floor "hey did anyone use to use that pelt before you let the pup use it? " June asked "yeah it use to be my daughter Kate's pelt but i doubt she'll use it now it has the smell of blood but not that bad since i cleaned it out " Eve said "oh okay " June said after that Hutch picked up the pup as gently as he could and set the pup on the pelt and carefully nuzzled the pups fur and walked back towards his mate and laid down next to her.

To be continued...

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I KNOW I HAVE PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN MAKE MORE CHAPTERS PEACE HAVE A GREAT DAY.


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey and Garth's secret

Chapter Two

Two Weeks Later

June and Hutch were very worried about the pup because he was asleep for two weeks but they didn't complain after Hutch got back with their share of the caribou he set it down after a few minutes Hutch heard a noise coming from the pup and went to check up on him, turns out the pup was starting to wake up and it surprised him "hey June sweetie he's waking up" hutch said happily as he called June over to him,the pup slowly opened his eyes and looked at hutch "huh where am i? " the pup said slowly as he tried to get up and winced in pain.

"It's okay you're safe " June said the pup looked around the den and back the two wolves in front of him "who are you two? the pup asked " i'm Hutch and this is my mate June " Hutch said the pup tried to get up again but it hurt so bad he howled in pain " shh lay back down get some rest before we take you to get your bandages changed " June said while urging him to lay back down and rest.

The pup went back to sleep for a couple of hours before June came over to wake him " time to wake up sweetie " June said nudging him softly,pup slowly woke up before he got grabbed by his scruff he started trying to get out of Junes hold and June noticed that so she set him down "don't worry their little guy your okay were not gonna hurt you " June reassured him,as they walked towards the alpha den Hutch was talking to his Mate about his day "hey June sweetie to days was really good today we caught some descent caribou " Hutch told her "that's good sweetie " June said wanting to smile but she couldn't cause she was carrying the pup.

Once they got to Winston and Eve's den they walked inside to find them eating "oh sorry did we come at a bad time? " Hutch asked "no no come on in " Eve said and then swallowed her food and walked over to them "so hows the pup doing " Eve said as she was looking over his wounds, "he doing okay he just woke up though " June said "how long has he been asleep? " Winston asked and walked over to them "oh.. well about two weeks " hutch said "two weeks are you serious? " Winston asked with shock Eve looked at Winston to see him standing their with his mouth wide open and just staring at them "um..Winston honey? " Eve asked with concern while waving her paw in front of his face Winston finally got out of his trance and shook his head trying to clear the thought.

After Eve was done re-bandaging the pups wounds she let Hutch and his mate leave after a while of walking hutch and his mate finally reached their den and June walked into the den and laid down and laid the pup down in front of her "what i still can't get off my mind his two weeks ago when you found the pup those wolves said he was trying to catch a rabbit why is that he wasn't even old enough to be off his mothers tits yet " June said trying to put the pieces together in her mind.

" I don't know but i do know that he's still not old enough to be eating meat " Hutch told her while June was laying down she saw the pup suckling on her tit which surprised her "he must be hungry " June said with a smile on her face" yeah he must be since he hasn't eaten anything in two weeks " Hutch said smiling "please don't bring that up " June said still looking at the pup "sorry sweetie " Hutch said frowning " it's okay sweetie i forgive you " June said as she licked the side of Hutch's muzzle.

"i love you Hutch" June said rubbing her head against his chest ' i love you to June and nothing will ever change that " Hutch said, after a while the pup stopped drinking from June's tit and curl up against her belly falling into a deep sleep.

A couple of hours later the pup woke up in less pain than earlier and tried to get up but it was still just to painful for him June saw that he was awake and smiled "now how did my little darling sleep huh ? " she asked looking down at him, " i slept well " the pup said " hey sweetie i never got your name since i never got to ask you " June told him "my mom called me Humphrey " the pup said frowning " sorry i asked " June said realizing Humphrey was upset "it's okay you didn't Know " Humphrey told her "can i go back to sleep? " Humphrey asked "sure " June said and Humphrey went back to sleep.

Two Months Later...

Humphrey was feeling a lot better and he couldn't wait to get his bandages off and go meet some other pups he was jumping around being excited " Humphrey calm down sweetie " June told him " but mom i wanna go outside and meet the other pups " Humphrey complained " and you will just not until you eat breakfast and get your bandages off " now come eat she told him " fine.. " Humphrey complained and went over to eat some caribou.

After they were all done eating breakfast Humphrey and his mom and dad headed over to Eve's den to get his bandages removed. After a long walk over to Eve's den they finally reached the top of the slope and headed inside, Eve and Winston's daughters Lily and Kate were eating breakfast and so was Winston and Eve, Eve saw them and stopped eat and licked her muzzle clean and walked over to them " hows your little guy doing " Eve asked " we came to get his bandages removed " Hutch told her "oh okay come over here " Eve told them and walked over to an extra pelt in the corner " alright lay down and let me get those bandages off " Eve told Humphrey and Humphrey did as he was told so she could take off the bandages.

While Eve was taking off the Bandages she checked to see if the wounds were completely healed and then took the bandages off all the way, once all the bandages were off Humphrey told Eve thank you and walked back over to his parents "mom now can i go outside and meet the other pups " he asked his mom "sure sweetie just don't get into any trouble okay Humphrey? " his mom told him " don't worry i won't he said and ran out of Eve's den.

Humphrey ran towards the slope into the wide area and saw a bunch of wolves and their pup, this made him excited so he ran down their not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into a red ish brown male wolf with green eyes.

"hey watch were you're...hey i know you " Garth said "how do you know me" Humphrey asked "you're that pup everyone has been talking about right? the one that got hurt " Garth asked "yeah why do you want to know ? " Humphrey said kinda annoyed "what's you're name bro? " Garth asked with a smile across his face.

"my names Humphrey and you are " Humphrey said with a smile "my names Garth " Garth told him "nice to meet you " Humphrey said "hey you wanna hang out sometime ? Garth asked "sure" Humphrey said excitedly "alright i'll talk to you later i got to meet my dad " Garth said as he walked past Humphrey brushing his tail against his face.

This kinda weird Humphrey out but it made him blush under his fur he didn't really pay any attention to what he was feeling cause he didn't know what it was so he walked off to find someone to play with, Humphrey saw these three pup playing with it throwing it back and forth to each other.

Humphrey thought is was fun,Humphrey walked over to them with a smile across his face hoping they'd let him play with them "hey can i play with you guys? " Humphrey asked " sure " the slightly chubby wolf said "why don't we introduce our selves " the chubby wolf said "i'm Mooch and these to are Salty and Shakey " Mooch said "nice to meet you i'm Humphrey " Humphrey said introducing himself.

"what are you guys playing? " Humphrey asked "were playing fetch you wanna play Humphrey? "salty asked "sure how do i play? " Humphrey asked curiously "all you do is toss the stick around to each person " said mooch answering the question "okay sounds easy enough " Humphrey said wagging his tail waiting for the fun to begin.

after a while of play fetch it was starting to get dark so Humphrey said he had to go and started heading back home "hey will you be out here tomorrow? " mooch called over to him "yeah definitely" Humphrey called back while running "Humphrey! watch out for that tree... " they all yelled "huh? " ,SmAcK, " "ouch that gotta hurt " they all said at the same time , they ran up to Humphrey to check up on him "you alright Humphrey? " Salty asked "huh.. oh yeah i'm fine just a little headache.. but i'll be fine " Humphrey reassured them and started walking home again leaving his new friends there.

Once Humphrey got home Humphrey laid down and went to sleep for the fun day he had, he hoped that he could do that all over again even though which he would tomorrow, as he thought about it he started to trail of to dreamland.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I HOPE YOU READERS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I WILL MAKE CHAPTER THREE WHEN I CAN

Peace and love to all my readers Sencerily XxCallebernexonxX


	3. the sun high of the party

Chapter 3 The night of the party and the horrible consequence

Garth's P.O.V

Garth woke up that morning still wondering about yesterday and the thought of why his tail twitched and accidentally hit Humphrey in the face. but as he thought about it he started to remember about how he got invited to that frat party that was gonna happen to day.

*Flash back*

Garth had just walked away from Humphrey, his tail accidentally hit Humphrey but he just ignored he didn't really care about that at the moment so he kept walking over to his den when two girls came over calling his name.

Hey Garthy! Garthy wait up! the girls said at the same time trying to catch up to ? why are they calling me Garthy? he thought but just ignored it and shrugged it away, Once the girls approached him he realized it was Kelly and Jade the two omega's from his pack.

What do you want? he asked in a nice tone as possible we just wanted to know if your going to the frat party tomorrow the brown colored wolf told him which was Kelly well i don't anything else to do but when's the party? Garth asked. it's at sun high jade said Okay i'll be their he said reassuring them.

as the girls left giggling excitedly knowing he'd be there he walked over to his den where his parents were he went over to his pelt and laid down, sighing in relief that he could go to sleep now, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him why'll also being excited about tomorrow.

A/:N/ this is just a little piece of the chapter so if you like it comment and i'll expand it for you.

p.s love you all


End file.
